


Pride and Strength

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [35]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Disabled Character, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character, POV Yara Greyjoy, Post-Season/Series 05, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. In the whispers, she comes out more favourably. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Strength

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

Theon doesn’t wake screaming, but he does wake gasping and shaking.

At first, Yara slips into his bed when he does. Eventually, she simply crawls into bed with him when it’s time to sleep.

This doesn’t completely stop the nightmares, but there are nights he sleeps throughout.

In the whispers, she comes out more favourably. Everyone knows incest, at least involving full intercourse, isn’t possible. She’s strong but willing to show some pity and softness towards her weakling brother.

Theon doesn’t care.

Yara wishes he’d never been broken, but finally, she can see and take pride in her brother’s strength.


End file.
